


Of Legends and Heroes

by sansasnarks



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, West Family, kidstorm, legends family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnarks/pseuds/sansasnarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jax came back from his mission, he really didn't expect anything exciting to happen, and Wally came to Central City expecting to meet his family. But then again, nothing ever works out the way we think. This story is Kidstorm-centric, but will also contain the West & Legends Families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by batmanisagatewaydrug's headcanons, and by horrorhouses and harleyrathaway on tumblr, the two who opened my eyes to this awesome ship to begin with.

Jax sighed, drumming his fingers on the hood of the car that he was working on. It had been a week since the Legends had defeated Vandal Savage and gotten Carter back, and so after a tearful reunion with his family, Rip had dropped the Legends back to January 2016. He had dropped Sara and Ray off in Star City, and the rest of the team back in Central City. Stein had immediately gone back home to Clarissa, promising Jax that they would have more time to spend as Firestorm, but reminding him that he had dearly missed his wife during the mission. That left Jax to go back to his job as a mechanic, and feeling utterly  _bored_.

Not that he wasn't happy to be home of course - Jax had gone home and immediately hugged his very surprised mother, and he enjoyed not being shot at every day. But, that had only lasted about three days. Jax did have to admit that he missed his time as a Legend, and he already missed his team. He got to see Kendra and Carter - Kendra had gone back to her job as a barista, and wherever Kendra was, Carter was sure to follow - and he spoke with Professor Stein often. He had also seen reports of Sara fighting with Team Arrow, and Ray had finally declared himself to be alive to the rest of the world, but Jax still wasn't able to speak with either of them yet - and he hadn't heard a word from Leonard and Mick, who he oddly missed the most. Not to mention the fact that he didn't think he would  _ever_ see Rip Hunter again, and the thought sent a pang through Jax's heart. He wanted his team back, or at least something to  _do_. 

The door to the garage slammed open, and Jax jumped back a little, surprised at the sudden noise in the oddly quiet garage. His eyes widened as he saw the two familiar figures at the door, and he grinned, running and enveloping Sara and Leonard in a giant hug. Sara let out a small squeak and Len made a disgruntled noise, but Jax felt their hands awkwardly pat his back in response to the hug. 

"I missed you guys!" Jax said, withdrawing from the two. "You guys have no idea how  _bored_ I've been. How about you two? And where's Mick? What -" 

"Easy, kid," Len drawled, walking around the garage and expecting the tools that Jax had lying about. He picked up a wrench, twirling it in his hands. "We were just in the area and decided to drop in. Mick is on a-" he paused, gently placing the wrench back on the table. "He's on a job with my dear sister," he finished. "And I promised our mutual friend that I wouldn't be committing any crimes - yet." 

"I was just around," Sara shrugged. "Kendra invited me and Ray down; she wants all of us to meet up this week. Ray was all over it; he said he'll be here this Saturday." She grinned and added on, "I didn't want to travel with him, so I came earlier. Might as well catch up with you guys."  

"As if we didn't just spend months living with each other," Leonard drawled. Jax perked up and grinned. Leonard may be complaining, but Jax knew he and Mick would show up, especially since Sara was here. And honestly, dinner with the Legends meant that  _something_ had to happen. Maybe Len and Mick would plan a heist in the middle of their dinner, or Kendra and Carter would argue enough that Kendra's wings came out, or they could all hijack Gideon and see if they could somehow connect with Rip in 2166. Either way, Jax was excited. 

"That sounds great!" he smiled. "Things have been quiet ever since we've come back, and absolutely no one came to talk! I've just been waiting for something  _exciting_ , you know?" Just then, the door opened again, and Jax turned to Sara and Leonard, telling them, "Hold on, I just gotta help this customer." 

"Hey there. Need any help?" he asked at the man who was standing awkwardly at the door, his mouth slightly opened at Jax. Jax looked down at his clothes, wondering if they had some weird stain, but they looked fine to him. He looked back at the man standing in front of him - if he could even call him a man. He seemed to be about Jax's age, maybe a year or so younger, and he was standing in a leather jacket with a plain red shirt underneath, his hands shoved into the pockets. He was pretty good looking too, Jax noticed, his eyes quickly taking in the man's appearance. Well, except for the way that he was staring at hi- _oh_ , Jax realized, and he almost hit himself. Captain  _freaking_ Cold and the White Canary were standing right behind him.  _That's_ who the guy must have been staring at. Jax subtly moved in front of the man's view and tried to act as casually as possible, hoping that he wasn't being too suspicious, and he cleared his throat. 

The boy gulped, and stumbled back a little, saying, "Uh - yeah, I uh, my car just needs fixing. I think I blew out the engine - it's right outside the garage if you can look at it." He made vague gestures to the garage door, and Jax grinned at his adorable hand motions.

"I'll take a look at it," Jax said, and led him outside, and away from Sara and Leonard. "By the way, I'm Jax," he said, extending his hand, and the boy shakingly grabbed at his hand, flushing when he initially missed. Jax felt a faint embarrassed blush creeping up his neck as well - Len and Sara must have really shaken up the guy, who to his credit, wasn't even mentioning them. 

"I'm, uh, I'm Wally," he said, and Jax smiled. 

"Well, nice to meet you Wally," he said, and Wally gave a small smile and muttered "yeah". Wally stopped in front of a black car, motioning to it and mumbling, "Well, here it is." 

"Hm, all right," Jax said, popping over the hood and giving the car a quick once over. "Yeah, it's definitely blown, but don't worry. I can fix this," he said to Wally, who still looked rather taken aback. 

"I - uh, thanks," Wally stumbled, and Jax shot him a sympathetic look. He had the feeling that Wally wasn't this awkward in real life.  _Poor Wally_ , Jax thought to himself.  _Len and Sara must look super threatening too people who don't know them_. And well - they were threatening enough to people who  _did_ know them. 

Jax motioned for Wally to come back into the garage, and went behind the register, grabbing a small invoice from the counter. Filling out the sheet, he gave it to Wally, showing him where their contact information was and how soon he could pick up his car. Wally was nodding, his eyes wide and fixed on Jax.

 "I could fix this in a few days," Jax said. "We have a few other cars, and I won't be in until Wednesday, but we have someone come in on Tuesday so you can just pick it up from hi-"

Sara swooped in, putting her arm around Jax and smiling at Wally, who seemed to be shocked at her sudden appearance. Jax's eyes went wide, and he stared at Sara, silently willing her to leave. Jax had seen all the news posts, read all the Vigilante Theory blogs. What if this guy knew who Sara really was? Sara, however, deliberately ignored Jax and told Wally, "Actually, Jax here will have the car ready for you. Come back Wednesday, at 5."

Wally, still looking shell-shocked, only sputtered out a "Oh - yeah, of course."  

She looked Wally  up and down, almost appraising him, and added. "You might want to give him your number, just in case the car isn't ready yet," passing Wally a pen and a paper. Wally narrowly avoided dropping the pen, and wrote his number down. Sara grabbed the paper and smiled sweetly at Wally, offering up a "He'll call you when it's ready!" and practically shoving Wally out the door. Wally tripped over the doorstep, but turned around, getting out a "It was really nice meeting you!" before Sara shut the door in his face. 

She turned around, facing Jax, and held the paper containing Wally's number in between her hands. "I think that went well," she grinned. 

"What was  _that_?" Jax cried out. "What if he realized who you were? You really freaked him out, Sara! And just to flirt with him? Isn't he a little young for you?" 

Sara smirked and rolled her eyes, and walked towards Jax. "Oh relax, Jax, it wasn't for me." She extended the hand the held Wally's number. "I got it for you, dummy." 

Jax blinked. "For..me?" he asked, more than a little confusion creeping into his voice. "But - I thought -" 

"That he was all freaked out that the White Canary and Captain Cold were just in your workplace?" Len finally cut in, getting up from his place on Jax's workbench. "Even if he knows who we are, he  _definitely_ didn't see us." A mischievous smile hinted at Leonard's lips. "He only had eyes for  _one_ person in this room, and that's you, kid." 

Jax felt a faint blush creep up his neck, and he gave a small smile. "You really think he was into me?" he asked, and Len and Sara's smiles grew wider. Sara waved the paper in Jax's face, telling him, "Go on, you know you want it. Call him when his car's ready." 

Jax broke into a full smile then, and grabbed Wally's number. "All right, yeah," he said, unable to wipe the smile off his face. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing him again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi-chapter series, so I'm not sure how long this will be, but I had to write about this ship - and I love the idea of Wally being completely flustered by an oblivious Jax. Next chapter will be from Wally's POV, and should be updated within the week if all goes well. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hey Wally, it's Jax from the autoshop. Just letting you know your car's ready now."_

 _"Thx. Be there soon._ " 

Wally put his phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath as he walked the short distance to the autoshop, vowing to himself that he was not going to make a fool out of himself this time. Wally had no idea what had happened, honestly - he had just gone to the mechanic shop ready to give in his car and get it fixed, but he had been stopped when he had seen Jax at the shop, talking to two customers. When Jax turned, Wally had noticed Jax's tattoo first - the anchor on his wrist, and then he had followed his eyes up Jax's lean chest up to his face, andh his breath hitched in his throat. Jax was just so... _wonderful_. Wally's mouth had dropped open and he cursed himself in his mind, telling himself to  _speak_ like a normal human being. 

And yet, all he could get out was a bunch of "uhs" and vague gesturing towards the door where his car was. And then Jax had smiled at him, and Wally thought he was honestly going to melt to the floor right then and there. Pretty soon, Jax was extending his hand towards Wally, and Wally had to give himself a mental pep talk.  _Okay Wally you can do this you can do this it's just shaking a hand there's literally nothing to it_. 

Of course, Wally had missed on his first try - but, it made Jax smile again, and Wally  _finally_ got his name out, so it was worth it. The next moments were a blur to Wally. Jax was explaining how they needed to fix the engine, but Wally was only half listening - that was, until Jax said that Wally could come in when there was another worker, and Wally's heart sank. He was opening his mouth to give an excuse as to why he couldn't come in on Jax's off day, when all of a sudden a beautiful woman swooped in from seemingly nowhere (although Wally thought he faintly recognized her as the customer that Jax was speaking to when he first came in) and saved Wally. Wally could barely follow the conversation, but the next thing he knew, she was thrusting a pen and paper in his hands and asking him to give Jax his number, and he happily obliged. He had turned around as she pushed him out the door, ready to tell Jax that it was great meeting him, only to get the door slammed in his face. 

Not one of Wally's best days. 

 _But now it's a new day_ , Wally told himself as he walked up to the shop door.  _You're Wally West. You have swagger. You are confident. You can do this_.  _You are going to charm the pants off of Jax_ _, and you are going to do it with CONFIDENCE_. 

All of a sudden, the door in front of Wally moved open and he found himself face to face with Jax. "Oh, hey," Jax grinned. "You got here earlier than I thought." 

"Oh, yeah, I um - I was just in the neighborhood, and got the text, and I just thought - why don't I pick up my car?" Wally sputtered out, and he almost kicked himself. _So much for being charming and confident._  

Jax didn't seem to notice Wally's nervousness, however, and he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, a nonchalant look crossing his face. "Oh, cool, cool, cool," Jax said, nodding his head. "So, you said you were nearby. Are you from around here?" 

"Oh, uh, no," Wally blinked, taken aback by this sudden extension of the conversation. "I'm from out of town - in Keystone City? I'm just..." Wally hesitated. Jax was attractive and seemed like a sweet guy, but he wasn't exactly going to tell him that he was going to visit his secret father and sister after 20 years. "I'm just visiting family," he finished off. 

"Oh, okay," Jax said nodding. "Well, uh, how long are you staying?" he asked, shifting on his leg, and Wally looked at him, his anxiousness fading away, only to be replaced by a faint confusion. Was Jax... _interested_ in him? Wally tilted his head ever so slightly and moved a little closer to Jax, testing the waters. Jax's facial expression didn't change, but he didn't move away either, so Wally figured that was a point towards him. 

"I'm staying a while, I think," Wally said, and he felt his mouth go dry. He licked his lips as he added on, "There's a lot of interesting people here in Central City." Jax's eyes had flitted down to Wally's lips for a split second before they had focused back on his face, but Wally finally felt the confidence that he had been lacking for the past few days. Jax was  _definitely_ into him. 

"Well, I'm glad you're staying," Jax said, looking back at Wally's eyes. "It's a great place, great people. I mean, minus the metahuman attacks that happen here sometimes," he laughed. 

Wally straightened up and said excitedly, "Oh man, what is  _up_ with that? I mean, honestly, you guys are so chill about that here. The other city has a bunch of masked dudes running around and you guys have all these people with powers just attacking you all and yet everyone I've met here is just super happy to be living here." 

Jax laughed again. "Well, yeah, yeah, it can be a little frustrating sometimes," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "But we have the Flash helping out everyone and saving the day, so I don't think anyone's too worried." 

"Well, not just the Flash," Wally pointed out. "There's - that Green Arrow dude has been seen around Central City sometimes. And that burning guy, Firestorm?" 

A strange look crossed over Jax's face, and he said, almost noncommittally, "Firestorm? Ehh he's barely around, don't you think?" 

Wally snorted. "Just because he's not there for every single attack doesn't mean I can't like him. Dude's just as much of a hero as the Flash."

Jax's face switched from uncaring to ecstatic, and he said, "Good point, good point. Firestorm does seem pretty cool. Too bad he doesn't have his own drink like the Flash does," he muttered, with what Wally thought was a little bit of bitterness. 

"The Flash has his own coffee?" Wally asked, narrowing his eyes. Not that it surprised him - he had passed by five different toy shops in Central City, all proudly displaying Flash figurines in their window. He wasn't exactly shocked by the fact that they had named a  _coffee_ after him as well. 

"Yeah, it's at this place called Jitters," Jax said. "They make great coffee, if you ever want to go, I could..." 

He cleared his throat and trailed off. Silence fell over the two, and Jax looked at his feet, arms still crossed in front of his chest, while Wally shifted from foot to foot, hands in his pockets, waiting for Jax to speak. He  _knew_ Jax had just been about to ask him out, but whatever confidence Jax had apparently had diminished, as Jax had the faintest of blushes appear on his face. 

 _All right Wally, it's now or never,_ Wally told himself, knowing that it would take forever to wait for Jax to talk.  _You can do this_. Wally took a small breath and started off: "Hey, you know, I was wondering if you-" 

At the same time, Jax had decided to speak: "So I was thinking that maybe we -" 

"Oh," both said, stopping, and they laughed. "You go first," Wally said, gesturing for Jax to speak, and Jax grinned, all previous awkwardness seemingly gone and confidence reappearing. 

"Well," he said. "I was just gonna say, since you haven't been to Jitters I could always take you, if you wanted. I thought that maybe you would want to go with me this weekend." 

"Like a date?" Wally asked bluntly, and Jax stumbled on his words. 

"I mean - if you want it to be a date, I wasn't sure -" 

"No, I mean, yes!" Wally said, a grin appearing on his face. "It's a date." 

"Cool!" Jax said, his smile overtaking his face. "I'll meet you there. I have your number saved, so, I'll text you the address." 

"Yeah," Wally said, still grinning over the fact that he had just been asked out. Central City was already looking good. "Sounds good. Sounds cool." 

"Cool, cool, cool," Jax agreed, his voice going back into his confident voice, and the two stood there, Wally still with his hands in his pocket and Jax trying to hold his pose. 

"Well, uh, see you this weekend, I guess," Wally said, deciding to break the small bit of silence again. 

"Oh, yeah," Jax said. "I'll text you, I'm looking forward to it." 

Wally shot him a small smile, letting out a small "bye" and turned, walking back to the motel he was currently staying in. 

That hadn't been bad at  _all_ , Wally determined. A little bit awkward at first, maybe, but he had gotten a date with the cute mechanic and he had managed not to swallow his tongue for the entire conversation, so he considered that an accomplishment. He was proud of himself. He had managed to be charming and confident, and he had landed his very first date in Central City. Wally walked the rest of the way to his motel in a state of complete euphoria. 

It wasn't until Wally had gotten to his door that he realized he had forgotten to actually pick up his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I liked the thought of Jax trying to be overly-confident like in 1x06, so I thought this would be fun to try out! The next chapter will be Kidstorm's first date, and should be up within 1 week. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! School has been incredibly stressful, and I had a bit of writer's block, but it seems to be better now. In order to make up for my lack of writing, I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys; I hope you like it. Plus, I'm so sorry for not responding to your comments on the last chapter, but I saw them all and they warmed my heart; thank you all so much for the kind comments.

Jax and Wally stood on line at Jitters, and Wally took the cafe in. "It looks really nice," he said.

"It's really great," Jax said, and he let out a small groan when he caught sight of the person working at the counter. Wally didn't seem to notice Jax's groan, but Jax couldn't take his eyes off of Kendra taking orders at the front.  _I thought today was her day off!_ Not that Jax wasn't excited about seeing her, but he already had to deal with Sara and Leonard being overly involved in his love life (Sara had texted him earlier to tell him not to wear his "stupid plaid shirt that you wear to work every day"); he didn't need another one so quickly. However, the line was quickly shortening, and Jax knew he couldn't just grab Wally and run out of Jitters. 

"Here you go," Kendra smiled at the woman in front of her and handed her a small coffee. "Have a great day!" Her eyes flitted to Jax as he got up to the counter. 

"Jax!" she beamed. "It's so good to see you! You're coming this Friday, right?" 

Jax gave a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah I am, don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He cleared his throat then and addressed towards Wally, who stood awkwardly beside him. "By the way, Wally, this is Kendra Saunders, the best barista at Jitters and one of the coolest people you'll meet. And  _this_ -" he said, addressing Kendra now "Is Wally, my new, uh....friend." 

Kendra smiled and outstretched her hand to Wally. "Well, any  _friend_ of Jax's is a friend of mine," she said with entirely too much positivity, and Jax stifled his moan, hoping that she wasn't going to pull what Sara did and try to meddle in his love life. Although, if he were to be honest, Sara  _did_ help him out, but Jax thought he was perfectly capable of flirting on his own. Kendra caught his look and grinned, unashamed. Someone had clearly spent _way_ too much time with Sara. 

" _Okay_ , how about you get us a seat, and I'll order," Jax told Wally, who shrugged. 

"Yeah, all right. Hey, nice meeting you," he said, giving a quick wave to Kendra. Jax and Kendra watched as Wally walked away, and when Wally sat down at one of the high chairs, Jax turned and leaned in, startling Kendra. 

"Okay number one: I'd like two Flashes, medium. Extra sugar for me. Number two: Kendra, do NOT big-sister me today okay?" he asked, giving her the biggest glare he could. "I do not need you watching me from the counter all right?" 

Kendra gave an innocent smile. "I wouldn't dream of it," she responded, ringing up the order. "That'd be unprofessional. I am, however, going in break in, oh, about five minutes." 

She handed him his order. "Don't worry, I won't be obvious." 

Jax snatched the coffee from her hands. "I can't believe I had a crush on you," he whisper-hissed before he walked away. 

Kendra laughed, shooting Jax a smile as he took a seat across from Wally. She looked over and saw Carter walk in, and after announcing that she was taking her break, she grabbed him and quickly hugged him, moving him to a corner table. "Jax is going on a  _date_ ," she whispered to Carter. 

"Huh, good for him," Carter said. "Speaking of, how about I buy us something to eat and we can have our date as well?" 

"Mmhm, sure thing hon," Kendra said, and she leaned over his shoulder. "Aw, look at him, he's laughing so much. He's  _so_ into him." 

Carter turned his head, but Kendra slapped his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" 

"Well don't be  _obvious_ ," Kendra said. "He'll see us!" She sighed. "If only Sara were here. She'd be getting every piece of their conversation." She smiled at the image of Jax and Wally sitting at the table, smiling such  _radiant_ smiles at each other. Kendra wanted all of her teammates to be happy, and she was excited about Jax smiling so often. 

"All right," Carter said, clearly amused. "I appreciate that you're so into Jax's date, but how about you stop spying on his date and we enjoy ours?" 

Kendra looked back at Carter. "You're right, I'm being a mother hen. How about you get us the food and we can talk?" 

Carter smiled and gave Kendra a quick kiss on the forehead, joining the now long line at the counter. Kendra grinned.  _Perfect_. Now she had at least 10 minutes to see her teammates' date. 

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Jax saw Kendra embrace Carter and drag him to a table on the opposite side of the room. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course_ she was going to be embarrassing. However, Kendra was at least being decently subtle. 

"You know, your friend's been watching us for like five minutes," Wally said to Jax.

Never mind. Kendra was awful at subtlety apparently. Whatever - Jax was going to have a great time with Wally, nosy teammates or not. 

"I swear, she's not usually like that," Jax said. "I just haven't been in a normal date in a while and she's a little overexcited." 

"It's cool," Wally laughed. "It's kind of cute." He looked over at the cups in Jax's hand. "Is that 'The Flash'?" 

 "Yes they are! Here is one Flash," Jax said, setting the cup on Wally's side. 

"Thanks," Wally took a sip and his brows shot up. "Woah, okay, this is pretty great." 

Jax laughed as Wally practically downed the drink. "You might want to slow down on those. There's a lot of caffeine in there." 

Wally snorted. "Too late, I already love these." He took another sip. "Enough of these and I'll turn into the Flash myself." 

"So, you really don't have any metahumans in your town?" Jax asked.

"Nah, seems like metahumans are mostly a Central City thing for now," Wally said. "I've heard of some people popping up in other cities, but for now Keystone City is fine."

"Huh, that's cool," Jax said, leaning back in his seat. "It's so weird to think about other cities not having metahumans running around. It's just the new normal around here." 

"Isn't it?" Wally asked. "You know, some guy named the Turtle attacked a museum this week and absolutely  _no one_ was surprised. No one! My dad and my sister just brushed it off as if a guy that can slow down speed is  _normal_. They're like this with every single metahuman atack; it's unreal." 

Jax laughed. "Yeah, my mom is a nurse at the hospital here and she comes home all the time talking about the different metahuman attacks. I'm always worried about her, but she just brushes it off as if it's nothing. She said she had a kid come in who could expand himself into a ball. He literally called himself Bouncing Boy." 

Wally snorted. "I'm sorry,  _what_?" 

 _"_ It's true!" Jax responded. "And you haven't even heard the best part. My mom tried to draw a blood sample, but this guy was apparently so scared of needles that he inflated himself and  _bounced away_. But he overshot and started rolling down the stairs; the guy took out like, 5 different doctors." 

Wally choked on his coffee, trying to stifle his laughter but failing. "Your mom must have a ton of stories." 

Jax grinned, and Wally couldn't help but smile back at how much Jax seemed to love talking about his mom. "Yeah, she does! Some are kind of scary stories but they're usually pretty hilarious. She never has time for any of their crap; it's great." 

"How about your dad?" Wally asked. "What does he do?" 

"Ah, he died when I was little," Jax said, and Wally frowned. 

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to -"

"Nah, it's cool," Jax said, practically waving Wally off. "It happened a while ago. How about you? You mentioned your family lives here?" 

Wally hesitated, wondering how he could possibly explain his family to Jax - and if he even  _wanted_ to yet. When his mother had come home from her "trip" and told him about Joe and Iris, Wally hadn't even known what to say. Well, actually, that was a lie - he had started yelling. A  _lot_. When he had calmed down, he had gotten Joe  & Iris's information from his mother, and he was out. Wally hadn't even seen her since - he had been staying in the motel for a while, and only went back home once his mom got admitted in the hospital (and even then he went home every once in a while for school. Every time he went home, he was reminded of the fact that he had been lied to for 19 years). And, he didn't even know how to  _begin_ explaining Joe and Iris to Jax. 

Jax saw his hesitation. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, it's cool," he said softly. 

"No, it's just...a little complicated to explain," Wally said. "Super long story short, I'm here visiting my dad and my sister because I didn't know they even existed. And my mom didn't tell me until a few weeks ago, so I've been staying here to try and...I don't know. Connect with them, I guess?" He looked down, wondering if that were true. Wally constantly shifted from wanting to be in their lives to wanting them out, and he knew it. Admittedly, Wally didn't even really know how to feel around them. Sometimes, it felt great, and the three would be talking and laughing, and then out of nowhere, Wally would be reminded of the fact that he could have had this earlier, and he'd end up wanting nothing more than to leave. The looks on their faces every time he cut off a conversation always got to Wally, but he wouldn't be able to stay and act like they didn't have this huge thing between them. Wally realized that Jax was saying something, however, and he forced himself to look up and focus on Jax's words.

".....well I'd say that's really rough but that's a big understatement," Jax was saying, and Wally let out a small smile. "I'm sorry about that." 

"Thanks," Wally said, and he admitted something else to Jax. "What's worse is, she only told me after she got  _sick_ , you know? Because she didn't want to die without us knowing about each other. But it's not like I can be mad at her - what asshole is going to be angry at their dying mother? So I just keep thinking, what if she didn't get sick? I still wouldn't know about them, she'd just keep on lying, and..." he trailed off, surprised at himself for telling Jax this much.

Jax leaned over and gave Wally's hand a squeeze. "Hey," he said. "I can't even pretend to understand what you're going through, but you're not in the wrong for being angry. This is a lot to deal with, and I have no idea how I'd be in your place. I know I don't know you too well yet, but seems like you're doing a hell of a job."

Wally looked down at Jax's hand on his. "Hell of a topic for a first date, huh?" he laughed out, thankful that he couldn't blush.

Jax laughed and took his hand off of Wally's. "Hey, I liked it, I learned a lot about you," he said. "Plus, this is definitely not the most oversharing I've heard on a date. Or in fact, the weirdest date." Wally said nothing, but shot him a look. "No, I'm serious!" 

"Okay, then what was even more weird than this?" Wally asked, crossing his arms. 

"Mmm, too many too count," Jax grinned. "But, I have to say a date that I had..." he paused, and Wally could see Jax struggling to figure out how to phrase the words. "That I had...earlier in time. The girl's boyfriend was snatched off by a hawk mutant, and she and I went out on a date, only to get attacked by those  _same_ mutants like 5 minutes later." 

Wally looked at Jax, his mouth open but with no sounds coming out, and Jax laughed at the image. "Oh...kay..." Wally said. "Definitely weirder than this one, you got me. How'd you even get out of that one?" 

Jax only smiled. "My friends saved me," was all that he said. 

"Huh, okay, mysterious," Wally grinned. "Guess there's a lot to you that I gotta figure out too." 

"Guess so," Jax responded, a mischievous look in his eye. 

The two strayed off of serious topics after that, but traded off random facts about each other. Wally was amazed by how smart Jax was -  _apparently_ Jax had fixed an entire ship just by reading the manual. Usually, if Wally heard stories like the ones Jax was telling, he would call the other person a liar, but Jax was describing all the issues he fixed with such detail that Wally couldn't find it in himself to doubt him. Wally told Jax as much and said that their mechanic shop must get a ton of business, and Jax just laughed and said, "Yeeeah I guess you could say that my job is pretty interesting." 

* * *

The two kept talking and sharing information. Jax learned that Wally was in school for engineering, Wally got to hear a  _lot_ about Jax's football days (Wally wasn't a huge football fan, but Jax was really into it and Wally didn't have the heart to tell him that he was only grasping about 60% of the terms Jax was talking about), and the two went back and forth on Wally's new program proposal, and how he could fix his engine for his project. They were so into their conversation that when Wally's phone buzzed, he was surprised to see that he had text from Iris reminding him they were meeting soon. 

"Shit, I completely forgot I'm meeting my sister," he said. "I'm sorry, Jax." 

"Hey, it's fine," Jax smiled. "That's what you came here for. This was really great." 

"Yeah," Wally said, and he and Jax stood and exited Jitters. "It really was." The two got to his car, and Wally turned to Jax. "Hey do you wanna do this again? Maybe this Saturday at 9?" 

"Yes," Jax said immediately, and the two chuckled. 

"All right, cool," Wally smiled. "I'll see you then." He paused, and before he could stop himself, he leaned in to kiss Jax. However, it seemed that Jax had the same idea, and Wally found his head colliding with Jax's. 

"Well, there's that," Jax mumbled, rubbing his head, and Wally almost groaned. He  _would_ knock into his date like that. At least Jax looked just as mortified as Wally felt. He looked at Jax, ready to say something (hopefully) witty about their fail, but Jax had already talking. "I guess I'll try this instead," Jax grinned, and kissed Wally on the cheek instead. 

Wally smiled back at Jax. "Much better," he agreed. The smile stayed on even when Jax said that he had to go home (but he would absolutely text him later), and stayed on all the way to Joe and Iris's house, where Iris wanted to try a family game night. The two of them noticed Wally's good mood, and Iris told Wally that he seemed happier. 

"Yeah," Wally said. "I think I like Central City a little more now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I will *try* to update in the next few weeks but I have finals/job interviews coming up, so if I can't get it up within two weeks, I'll most likely be posting them after I finish those (and then I'll be on break and updating fairly regularly), sorry about that. I do, however, have the other chapter outlines written up, so I have my plots for the next chapters written for you guys. :)


End file.
